The use of inexpensive polymeric containers, such as alkenyl aromatic polymeric containers, has become popular, especially for preparing and serving various food products. These containers generally have been used for heating and storing the food product(s) disposed therein. These containers typically comprise a cover or lid and a base.
It would be desirable to have a polymeric container that would be easy for the customer to close and open. It would also be desirable to provide a container that prevents or inhibits material, such as liquid, from leaving the container. It would also be desirable to provide a container that is easy to carry.